epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Star wars fan331/Freddy fazbear vs Tinky winky
Epic rap battles of randomness Freddy fazbear vs Tinky winky begin! Verse 1 freddy fazbear: are you ready Tinky winky because I hope you are ready for Freddy. keep walking in the Forrest at daytime and turn into a hulk like creature in the nighttime. i have fan games of other characters you just have games that are spin offs even Sean and santi know that your fandom is a bunch of 12 year olds who say ok and the n word to many times and make fun of the discord server owner for liking a character. so be like Leyam and scram. tinky winky: please don't steal my custards because that might be the last thing you will do to have it taste like mustard. so you think my fandom is bad yours turned into nsfw monsters. at least taste has a point in this im not a piece of crap you are. i came before you and you came after me I was created by a Irish man and a Spanish dude and you were made by one guy. verse 2 freddy: hey at least my fandom doesn't have any ocs put in the fan games and oh boy so much filler. i see that it took 3 games to tell your fucking god forsaken story of how this happened. so please run away cause I've won ok son. tinky winky: no I will be taken the crown because your series has died so there's a need to frown for you. and I can't give 2 shits that your better oh man I've read the bad stories and saw the horrific fan art. i came 2 years before you I was 2012 and you are 2014 so the only mystery it took you 4 games to figure out how this happend. Royale Laa laa: I cant see anything oh well why am I twitching I better stop asking because I'll be taking your lives if you don't stop this crap. I've seen better gameplay from Markiplier on fnaf than Pewdiepie. It might be me and this is a royale. Bonnie: this purple little rabbit will show you how it's done when I hit this battle out you will scream on your knees. im more scary I appear right because I am right. so keep twitching and stop trying to be scary. dipsy: I have my chainsaw repped up its time for you to die and i won't lie I don't have a head. im more ahead of you than my non head body can take this crap. and I'm gonna trap you in my lair and you will suffer. chica: let's eat I'm the most scariest chicken you will ever see I'm a little more cautious of where I go because I can. tinky winky please stop chasing someone and dipsy find your head Bonnie and Freddy go back to the pizzeria and laa laa keep twitching and run away. po: I am more than nice of a red teletubby I'm pure evil I come in 2 forms a necromorph and a spider. Tinky winky killed me,po and dipsy it's time for the sweet release of death. foxy: yarr ya think I caused the bite. Yes I did you four teletubbies are even more frightening when you appeared on tv. my crew will leave you traumatized for life. mike Schmidt: ok I have watched you guys for way too long I'm getting so tired of not getting killed that I might as well do. ive seen more blood from Friday the 13th than these haunted robots you 4 better not know that your custard hunt. walten: all these years of watching you guys play and dance and ect it's about time I reveal myself to you. im the watcher the one who's behind the scenes of it all and you know what happens man when they spot you. they scream very loud and they kill you I got ptsd from this. scott cawthon: my creation vs 4 child friendly people that turned possessed. i thought they were already creepy. bonnie already frightened me when I was working on the game I couldn't give out most a fright when I released on steam. sean: greetings I'm the creator of this nightmare of a slender rip off and even though I'm Irish. i don't have that accent that most do. im the reason why taste gaming,game salmon and others are popular you can see why whenever they rap. Santi take the mic Por favor. santikun: gracias Sean and you have no idea what's going on. Many people have played our games that they would rather forget. si no me gusta Leyam and i blacklisted his server on ZW discord. shade: ok guys stop making fun of me liking shego or it will be dungeon time for you. stop making pedo jokes at taste stop whatever you guys do I created the server so you can talk to us not bully each other. markiplier: I played both games I only like fnaf it was the reason why I got so damn popular on YouTube. i can give so many reasons why that fnaf is better than Slendytubbies it's more popular than that piece of crap. dawko: I play more for fun instead of theories and freak outs and all of it makes no damn sense why would I play a game about evil teletubbies killing you for collecting custards. taste gaming: hi guys it's taste and don't let that fool you even though these 2 games can scare the crap out of me. I can still enjoy it. even when I don't like it. paucw16: hi I'm Paucw y'all have never heard my voice because I'm gonna hide it. and this 14 year old from Portugal is gonna say bye to st because it grew on me. please don't get mad santi and Sean I left because of toxcicity and the bullying of people. and this the last time we see this game series be good who won? Who's next? You decide on epic rap battles of randomness Category:Blog posts